Red In The Blue
by DobleKay
Summary: Temporary Summary: Perfection was an illusion in the form of the devil and that devil was standing before him. AU. GrimmRen. Possibly other pairings. Will contain Drugs, alcohol, other similar things.


Chapter I: We're Just Getting Started

* * *

Harden brown hues stared deeply into soft blue ones. A part of him was hoping that everything up to this point wasn't a lie. That everything that was said to him wasn't just some cover up. He knew better than that. After all he had all the evidence in the world that showed the truth, that the person standing before him wasn't who he says he was. Still he wished, he wished so hard, for one thing to be perfect in this life. That he, the individual who had utter sweet nothings to him, was that perfect thing. Who was he kidding when he made that wish, there's no such thing as perfect. Perfection was an illusion in the form of the devil and that devil was standing before him. Perhaps if he was able to see it sooner, listen when his former friend told him something didn't feel right. It was too late though, he was in too deep and all he wanted to do was run. Run back to the crap life he had before. At least then he knew what he was dealing with, knew how to suppress the emotions that plague him. He couldn't do that not now, not in front of the one person that could read him like a book. Even now he could feel the other giving him that look. The look that expressed he could confine in him that he could trust him. He was close, so very close, for falling for it that it made him sick.

"Renji listen—" The 'liar' began to mutter with that gentle tone that not many heard. Renji hushed him quickly with a snap of his own words; harsh words.

"Stop! I don't want to hear it. You lied to me! Grimmjow, you lied."

His voiced lost its strength and fell into a pain filled whisper. A part of Renji wanted to keep up the anger that was towards the blue hair individual. To show him the pain that he caused him but anger could only flicker so much. What stirred the most was the sadness and betrayal dwelling inside him. All the red head wanted to do was let it out but he couldn't. If anything he wanted to hide away in his room and cry for hours. Pathetic? Yeah but when someone you've come to know and trust causes you great pain, all you can do is be pathetic. His attention snapped back to the other male, Renji watched Grimmjow carefully as he came closer. The blue hair male brushing his fingers against Renji's but the male did not touch back. Despite not getting the reaction Grimmjow wanted he continue; intertwining his fingers with the red head's, pressing his head on Renji's chest. The two merely stood there quietly, brown hues closed tightly resisting the urge to react to the other.

"Please Grimmjow…don't."

"Renji— "

"We're done."

-Break-

Heavy snores filled the large dorm room as an orange hair individual entered the room. A slight frown forming on his lips as his brown irises spotted the source of the snores before sighing. The individual closed the door quietly behind him as he made his way over to his room. There were certain things Ichigo could never understand about his roommate one being how could Renji sleep on that old string filled couch. Another sighed spilled from the male's lips, walking over to the red head that seemed to be in a deep sleep. He eyed him for a long second then dropped a brown paper package upon his dorm mate. The moment the heavy object fell upon the red head he awoke with a start. A look of pure terror plastered all over the tattoo brow's face, Ichigo simply laughed at his friend as he moved towards his room once again. Renji on the other hand didn't find it all too amusing.

"The hell was that for Ichigo?!" He yelled as he sat up on the lumpy couch, ignoring the object within his lap.

"Well you were snoring so goddamn loud I didn't know what better way to wake you!" Ichigo replied in the same manner as Renji from his bedroom.

The red head could only grumble in response because he knew he snored and from his friends he snored loud. Thus he usually got a rough awakening. Not that it was a big deal considering it had always been that way with him and Ichigo. Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo go way back, they were friends since they were kids back in their hometown. The two had been through much together especially since they were so different from all the other kids. Yet that didn't stop them from being who they were. More importantly didn't stop them from making something of themselves. Ichigo, much like his family, had decided he wanted to go into the medical business become a doctor like his father and mother. Renji on the other hand wasn't much for the doctor deal; his path was more down the whole star soccer player if not then athletic trainer was just as fine. They both knew it was only a matter of time before they were going their separate ways in life. Still they didn't want it to come too soon so they applied to the same University and signed up to be roommates. Two years already in Karakura University and nothing has changed much with them. Or so it was for now.

"Oi Ren, you got work today?" Ichigo asked as he walked out of his room putting on a new shirt.

"As of right now no but you know how Urahara-san is."

Renji made a slight face at the thought of his boss and how the guy likes to work him to the bone. Sure he knew work is supposed to be hell especially when you're going to school too. Regardless, the red head knew that shady blond liked to throw him under the load despite having three other employees he could do it to. Sometimes Renji wondered if it was because he was the only guy working and the other three were females. _(That perv.)_ The tattoo male thought to himself as he stare at the brown package that he finally noticed he was holding. He eyed it for a minute or two before ripping it open follow by opening the box. At this point Ichigo took a seat beside the red head to see what was sent to him. The two stared at the contents of the package with confuse looks. The objects within the box were a mixture of different products, from lipsticks to perfumes.

"Ah, so my package did arrive and you two morons opened it."

The two males looked up to the voice that sounded a bit irritated. Standing before them was a small petite woman with black short hair displaying a frown. She walked over to the boys, snatching the package that she claimed to be hers. The small woman looked through the contents seeing if anything was missing before her focus went back to the males. The two looked at her like she had done something wrong and they were disapproving of it. Yet to her she had done nothing wrong.

"Rukia stop putting your crap under our address." Ichigo scolded.

"Oh come on it's not like it's a big deal. Besides it's easier this way."

"Easier? You have your own dorm that you can sent it to!" Renji shouted.

"Hush. Think of this as doing me a favor which I'll repay by doing a favor for you two in the future."

A smile of triumph made its way to the female's face as she watched her friends give in. Kuchiki Rukia, much like Renji and Ichigo, was a student at Karakura University. She was born and raised in Karakura, living in one of the largest estates of the city. She was a woman of nobility due to her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, being a member of the council. Regardless of having a high status she decided to be in the public scene; attending regular high school and making something of herself without the help of people in high places. At first her brother didn't like the idea but he eventually came around, allowing Rukia to be as if she was a normal individual. Eventually she found herself in the University studying law along with a minor in art and becoming very good friends with Ichigo and Renji during their second year.

"So Ichigo did you tell him?" Rukia question the carrot top.

"I was getting to it." He grumbled.

Renji looked at his two friends wandering what it was they were talking about. Not a second later did his childhood best friend begin to tell him about a frat party happening tonight. Ichigo explained that everyone was going to show and that he Rukia and their other friends would too. All in all it was going to be the best party of the year and everyone was invited. Renji had to admit he was very interested in going especially since the frats always throw the best parties around. As the red head mention before he wasn't entirely sure if he would attend but he would try. The answer was good enough for Rukia and Ichigo before the two departed for class.

-Break-

A bored look washed over the tattoo brow's face, fingers drumming against the counter waiting for anything to happen. Renji was currently at his work place; Urahara Shoten, a store that has all your needs. He knew Urahara would call him up to work it was so typical of the blond to do so. Luckily the red head had three more hours before he could leave the godforsaken shop of Urahara Kisuke. Problem with that he didn't have anything to do so it made it seem like forever. Renji released another sigh before he looked behind him, hearing the backroom door open.

"Orihime, you heading home already?"

The young busty beauty gives Renji one of her infamous bubbly smiles follow by a nod. Inoue Orihime was perhaps the nicest person Renji had ever met. She was always looking out for people and doing her best to help anyone in need. Not that it wasn't surprising considering she was studying to be a nurse. The tattoo male wouldn't say he was good friends with Orihime but they were sort of friends. Especially since he works and sees her around the school. Plus sometimes she would hang with him although mostly due to Ichigo inviting her.

"Urahara-san said I could get off early."

"What?! Today's my day off and he's making me work until closing!" Renji fumed.

"Well…I…maybe I—" Orihime began to mumbled before getting cut off but another.

"It's alright, Orihime. Urahara's teaching Renji how to be a good employee."

The two talking looked over to their other co-worker, a strawberry-blond with a smile that can be sweet and devious. This woman was Matsumoto Rangiku; she didn't attend the University like Orihime and Renji she was simply a woman they met through work. Personally the red head didn't get why anyone like her would work for a shady vendor like Kisuke. After all with her looks she could be a model or some superstar, however, her heart is into fashion and cosmetics. Apparently her dream is to open her own fashion/beauty salon though she doesn't have the money. Renji doubt she ever will with all the shopping sprees she does. But it's not his place to judge or ruin someone's dream.

"Rangiku I'm already a good employee. If anyone needs to be taught it's you."

"Maybe~ But he give me the night off to go party."

The strawberry-blond made her way to the other female, slinging her arm around her with a smile as they left. Renji merely frowned at the sight, wishing that Urahara would be as easygoing with him as he is with Rangiku. He only supposes that will ever happen if he grows a pair of breast as big as the women he works with. Once again did the red head male sigh to himself resuming the position he had since the beginning of his shift. His eyes watching the clock tick on by slowly, watching the seconds go on by wondering will it be 9 o'clock. Not that it matters because after the male is done he would have to head back to the dorm which was a bummer. Renji was sort of looking forward to the party especially since everyone was going. That mere thought only made the male sulk even more after all he might be the only one at the University not going. He rested his head against the counter clearly in a state of desperate. Mumbling how awful Urahara was and how he's messing a great party.

His attention then quickly went to the sound of a chime, brown hues darting up noticing the clock as it read nine. The mere sight of the time gave the red head some relief but being home would give him more so. Renji stood up and made his way to the backroom to see if Urahara was still there. Not all that unexpected the shop owner had already left even locked up, thus the male needed to turned the lights off and locked the front door. He made his way to the front, however, there was an individual standing inside. The customer was clan in loose attire, hair made in a messy yet neat style, and then there were those piercing deep blue eyes. Truly the red head didn't know what to make of the guy, he sort of looked dangerous but Renji could handle himself.

"Sorry but we're about to close."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Been a long while since I've wrote anything on here. So I hope this turned out okay and you enjoyed it. Might remake my old stories or just make another new one. Also reviews would be nice!


End file.
